1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lure retrieval structure, and more particularly pertains to a new fishing lure retrieval apparatus wherein the same is arranged to engage a fishing lure, a fishing hook, or surrounding environment to retrieve a fishing lure structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lure retrieval structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,863; 3,693,277; 5,157,856; and 4,930,244.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.